iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Jyerr
For those of you who do not know...Jyeer King (actually spelled, Jyerr, but I am too used to how I thought it was originally spelt.) Is a 2 year-old (as of 2012) I baby sit and visit often. :) He is my neighbors grandson. He lives with her, because long story short...his mom does not care about him, and his dad has trouble keeping a job, and a house and everything. So his Granny, (Margaret) who he now calls Mommy, takes care of him. I met him at the end of my Junior year of high school, and he was only 1 1/2 at the time. He was shy at first, but I think now he is used to me. Me, Margaret and Jyeer have went to so many places together! Jyeer loving every one! To name a few: Trexler Park The Playground Rita's Party City Giant (Food Store) McDonald's Anyways, Jyeer always finds a way to put a smile on my face! The only time he can get annoying is when he is in his bad habits (or, as I hear they are called, "Terrible Twos") Where he says bad stuff. One thing he NEEDS to break a habit of saying, is, "No!" or, "Shut up!" When he does or says bad things, we "pop" him, or flick him and he obeys...most of the time. His favorite game to play is Connect Four! :) I Am A Superstar!! : ) (talk) 05:03, November 1, 2012 (UTC) NOTE: On 1-1-13, Margaret messaged me on Facebook and told me that she no longer has Jyeer. His father now has him, and she feels it is better this way because of her age, also because he loves his dad so he should be with him. This means until further notice, I will no longer have babysitting duty with him. I won't get to play with him anymore. I don't know how much longer this will last, if not...forever. I hope Jyeer is better off with his dad...and that maybe someday he will know how much he really changed my life for the better. I am going to miss him for a long time. :( I Am A Superstar!! : ) (talk) 07:15 PM, January 1, 2013 (UTC) 'UPDATE:'On 1-3-13 (AKA my birthday) I got a call from Margaret saying that Jyeer is back with her! She invited me to come over to see her and him! It was by far the best birthday present I had gotten all day! He was in a good mood and I took about 20 pictures! I will upload some soon! He seems pretty happy to be back, and so are Margaret and I! I am so happy to know I have not lost seeing him forever, it really made me sad when I thought I did. Never forget that "you never know what you have until it's gone," is true. I Am A Superstar!! : ) (talk) 10:23 PM, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Things I Wonder About Jyeer For When He Gets Older 1.) What will he look like? Will he be very tall? 2.) What girl(s) will like him in his class? What girl will be the one to say, "I like Jyeer!" when he is older. 3.) Who will he marry? Will he have kids? :o WOW what a thought, he still IS one! (: 4.) What will he be talented at? Singing? Drawing? Sports? 5.) What will he think when he finds out the truth about his parents and family? 6.) Will I still get to see him as he grows up and gets older? I hope he will appreciate me, and what I tell him, because he is young yet and might not remember me. : | I know I will never forget him, no matter what happens. In the words of Jyerr... (things he has said on more then one occasion) *No! *Get outta here! *I wanna drive! *I drive! *Get out my house! *Turtle! *Shut up, dog! *Play! *Help! *Come on, Steffie! *It get me! *Oww! *Phone! (when it's ringing) *I wanna watch Spongebob! *Happy Feet! *Boo bye bye! *No go! *I wanna sit in your lap! *Car! *I wanna eat eat! *Where's daddy? *I want juice... *Help me I'm falling down! *Whoa! *Dang it! *Aww man! *The Turtles on! *Spongebob Squarepants! Other stuff I Wanna Say :D His FAVE movie is Happy Feet! He loves to play Connect Four, but he throws the pieces around sometimes. Today (11-11-12) he started to say, "I did it!" :D He loves Elmo, Cars and Toy Story. He has this green car that plays music, lights up and makes an alarm and honking sounds. His father bought it at Toys R Us for $7! He would play the music on it ALL THE TIME! That is ONE of the sounds of my Summer 2012, is that song on the car. If you sing the ABCs with him, at the very end, after "next time won't you sing with me..." he says, "YAY!" :D The first day I ever sang the ABC song with Jyeer, was August 10, 2012. This was the same day that Margaret took me to see Ian's concert in the Summer. AHH I love that day! It was so fun. :) When he hears a dog bark, he says, "Shut up, dog!" When you sneeze, he says, "Bess you!" If you say, "Ow!" or "Ouch!" he asks, "Okay?" He has a fake phone, (like the one in Toy Story 3) and he answers it, "Yo!" or, "Hello!" then says, "Bye!" and hangs up. 11-24-12 he started doing this funny thing: He runs up to the wall, puts both hands up, ? puts one leg up in the air and looks back. He did this so many times! I do it with him! LOL! Margaret says: "Are you posing?" LOL! :D 11-24-12, I put on the music station on the TV, and the song, "Finally Found You" By Enrique Iglesias came on, and we danced to that! :D One day, Margaret had Jyeer sitting on the counter. She was trying to feed him dinner, and she had the radio on. He did not want the food, he said something like, "I wanna dance!" so she said, "What!?" so she put him on the kitchen floor and he started dancing right then and there! "Jyeer, you're so nutty!" Margaret says, LOL he IS very nutty! :D 12-10-12, we were watching TV, and he can sing/mumble/humm the "Spongebob" theme song, and the "Nationwide is On Your Side!" Song. I also gave him my book, "Wait for Elmo!" I used to love to rread. It actually was hard to give it away but he has beter use for it now. :D 3-19-13 Me, Margaret and Jyeer were looking through old pics of her, Al, Milton, and AJ etc....and he saw an old picture of his dad, AJ. Margaret went somewhere in the house, and Jyeer showed me a pic of his dad, where he was a lot younger, (probably a teenager) and he started to look for Margaret in the house and he said, "Mommy, I found my daddy!" We both started to tear up that just...wow that got to me and her! 7-20-13 he says, "Oh my gosh!" and "AJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" LOL 7-20-13 l gave him an old Spinning Elmo Sprinkler toy that I had for many years! He LOVES it and we played with it for quite awhile outside. :D 8-7-13, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was on commercial break, and the Progressive "Let's Get Ready To Bundle" commercial was on, (the one that makes me crack up soo much) it came on! I said, "Look Jyerr!" and when the guy says, "Bundle" REALLY long, guess what Jyerr did! He said, "Bundllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllle!" with him for as long as he did! Hahaha! I could not stop laughing! It was SO FUNNY! I hugged him and we were hugging each other and laughing it was so funny. Love that kid! :D 8-29-13 we're in Redner's, and he wants Spongebob Go-Gurt...and I said, "Do you have a favorite color?" I asked. "Yes!" he said. "What is it?" I asked. "Spongebob Squarepants!" he said. Hahaha! :P Pics IMG 2103.jpg|Me and Jyeer at the playground! :) 282327 450695081648936 142408034 n.jpg|Jyeer and me chillin' at his house.:D IMG 2651.jpg|Me, Jyeer and his father made a castle out of Mega Blocks! YAY Jyeer King is King Of The Castle, LOL! 579924 405548662830245 1048162786 n.jpg|Jyeer and his granny "mommy" Margaret at the park! (And yes, I did take the photo, LOL Jyeer making faces LOOLZ) 75727_450694908315620_467788007_n.jpg|:) dang I am gonna miss him! :'( 12611_483228645062246_426437039_n.jpg|Smiling by the Christmas tree 532611_483228788395565_1530196364_n.jpg|lol sitting patiently 481533_4477853902219_753122872_n.jpg|This is him on Christmas 2012. I did not take this, i got this from facebook. Photo cred goes to his dad. :|At least that made Jyerr happy :P 224996_490457907672653_1116632757_n.jpg|Me and Jyeer on my birthday! The day he came back!! YAY!!! :D I know I will never forget my 18th birthday now :) 66433_490458114339299_118416176_n.jpg|LOL we are so silly! :P 481190_490457457672698_1246231813_n.jpg|Jyeer watching Spongebob! You know what I think is really cool? When I took the picture, Spongebob and Patrick are holding up a sign that says, "Happy Birthday," and it IS my birthday! Like they are saying that seeing Jyeer again is my present. Well I accept. :) yayaya.JPG|Margaret made a status on Facebook about 3-19-13 too (: IMG 3687.JPG|Jyerr at Cedar Beach Park lol :p IMG_3835.JPG|Awww! Jyerr on the side! The park is next to my school, which of course I am not giving the name of :P IMG_3836.JPG|Jyerr running to play more! :D IMG_3838.JPG|Hehe! Aww he was having a lot of fun! He did not wanna leave! IMG_3840.JPG|Another one lol! IMG_3843.JPG|"Helloo?" Aww lol! IMG_3889.JPG|Jyerr on his bike outside his house :D IMG_3895.JPG|Me and Jyerr outside hahaha! IMG_3896.JPG|Me and him again! Heh! :D IMG_3900.JPG|LOL cute :D He asked for his pic to be taken SO many times, I have MANY more then this! :P He said, "I wanna see I wanna see! It's Jyerr!" :P IMG_4735.JPG|Look at the little guy posing outside hahaha!!!! IMG_4736.JPG|LOL :D IMG_4739.JPG|LOL! He wanted me to stop taking pictures of him and to just go and play. :P IMG_4748.JPG|Margaret loved that I took this! LOL it's Jyerr drinking his milk and looking in the mirror and I am behind him! :D IMG_4753.JPG|LOL aww playing with the plant LOL IMG_4756.JPG|"What do you want I am on the phone?" LOOOOOOOOOLJK IMG_4759.JPG|"Okay I am off the phone now!" :P LOLZ IMG_4771.JPG|Jyerr 6-20-13, I was over for about 15 mins to play with him and he was wearing those adorable Elmo slippers! hehehe! so cute! And we were playing catch which is why he has the ball in his hand! IMG_4774.JPG|LOL so cute, he ain't even looking! IMG_4775.JPG|Jyerr playing on his bike with his Elmo slippers!!!!!! :D IMG_5587.JPG|8-29-13, was an AWESOME day! Not only did I get to go to The Allentown Fair, but later on, I was with Margaret and Jyerr for quite a few hours...first we went to Redner's, but we walked there (it's right down the street) her car has to get fixed. We had to take the cart back to her place haha! Hey it happens! Then after my mom came home from work we had like an awesome party! AHH more pics to come! Mostly of Jyerr though haha! IMG_5589.JPG|Playing Chess! :D IMG_5593.JPG|Here he is sitting on the sidewalk, and my house is behind him! Not that you can see it too well haha! IMG_5595.JPG|HEY! You better not be crossing that street...without my supervision haha :D IMG_5596.JPG|We were dancing! Hah, look at him go haha! :D IMG_5600.JPG|Is he going to be the new Andy? With the Woody doll? Haha! IMG_5604.JPG|Jyerr! It's too dark to walk that down to Redner's now haha! :P IMG_5606 - Copy.JPG|Ta-da! Jyerr and I at the Stop Sign on our street! Yep! Even when Jyerr saw it he said, "I like it!" aww! :D Photo cred to my mom! IMG_5611.JPG|He was buckling himself in his carseat! Then he could not get out! Then when I got him out, he said, "Your turn! I take the picture!" I said, "Haha I am too big for that! And you're too young to have the camera!" lol aww! :) 18698447_1421208814585183_8125103444144195349_n.jpg|Fast forward to May 2017, here is a photo Margaret just posted on her Facebook tonight! There she is, with her son AJ (Jyerr's dad) and Jyerr! He is 6 now, going to be 7 in August! He is in 1st grade. Fun fact: he goes to the same elementary school I did, and he has the SAME 1st grade teacher that I did as well! I still see all of them a lot! Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:People I Know Category:PA Rocks Category:Happy Pages